


Another Hit

by FicwriterJet



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicwriterJet/pseuds/FicwriterJet
Summary: Written per request. This is my take on a ‘missing scene’ from Killjoys Season 2 Episode 5 titled ‘Meet the Parents’. Johnny reminds Pawter of who she really is in an unconventional way.WARNING: Contains Non-Consensual spanking - not something I advocate in real life, just something I like to read in fiction. And yes I am aware of John's past, and why he wouldn't do this in the show.





	Another Hit

**Author’s Note:** This was written as a birthday gift for my good friend and beta reader Katt. It’s my take on a ‘missing scene’ from Killjoys Season 2 Episode 5 titled ‘Meet the Parents’. Some of the lines come directly from the show. If you haven’t seen the show, the story may be a bit confusing. The show is an awesome science fiction/fantasy/adventure series about bounty hunters in space. It’s on the Syfy channel, and you should all go check it out.   
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of these characters, and I’m not making any money from this story.  
**Warning:** Non-consensual spanking of an adult. I don’t advocate this behavior in real life, but I sure do love it in my fiction.

ANOTHER HIT

John sat in the transport ship next to Pawter, counting down the minutes until they landed on her home planet of Qresh. Or as John liked to call it, the planet with all the rich assholes. And unfortunately for Pawter, her parents were some of the richest and assholey-ist of them all.

Normally John wouldn’t be allowed on Qresh without an open warrant, but there were exceptions, and guarding a highborn Qreshy was one of those exceptions.

The transport ship was divided into two sections. A small posh section with Pawter and six other Qreshy natives, and a larger cargo hold where the Qreshy servants spent the trip. Personally John would have rather been in the cargo hold, but he couldn’t leave Pawter alone. Partially because his current assignment as a RAC agent was to guard Pawter during this trip, but also because she was his friend. Hells, she was more than his friend, he owed her his life. Sure she was a doctor, and it was her job to save lives, but she’d gone above and beyond by giving him a transfusion of her own blood to save his life after he’d been stabbed, and he was grateful. 

The closer they got to the planet, the more Pawter’s nerves started to show. She fidgeted in her chair, and beads of perspiration started forming on her forehead. He understood. Going home for the first time in years after being exiled in shame for accidentally killing a patient while high had to be more than a little stressful.

“Hey,” John said softly for her ears only, “It’s going to be fine.”

She smiled and nodded at him, but then when she pulled out her data pad to check the current temperature on her home world John noticed that her hands were shaking, and he realized his assurances weren’t going to do any good. Having grown up with a junky, he recognized the miniscule physical changes that other people might miss. In fact, he himself had missed them the first time he’d seen them, because it was hard to reconcile the image of calm, confident Doctor Illenore Pawter Simms with the shaky drug addicted junky she became without her Jakk. But they were both a part of her, and they always would be, because Jakk was a horrible drug. Everyone became addicted after one hit, and for those few people with the willpower to try quitting, ninety percent of them died from the withdrawal. 

John could tell that full on beginning stages of withdrawal were less than an hour away for her, He was about to ask her if she’d brought some Jakk with her, when an automated voice told all of the passengers on the transport ship, “Ten minutes to docking.”

“Excuse me,” Pawter said politely to her fellow passengers, and pulled her small travel bag out from under her chair. She stood and walked to the bathroom and John, as her bodyguard and escort, followed her and stood outside the door. 

Five minutes later, a very calm, cool, and collected Pawter came back out. He didn’t exactly approve of shooting up on a transport ship, but he understood why this was probably the best timing in her mind. Doing it now would keep her calm her for the initial meeting with her folks. She nodded at him as she passed, and he nodded back, before following her to their seats. 

* * *

Three hours later John and Pawter were in her childhood home. He’d been introduced to Pawter’s sister, Louella Simms, Louella’s insufferable fiancé, Hank, and Pawter’s father, Weymer Simms. Pawter’s mother, ruler of the house, and lady of the land, Adaline ‘Seyah’ Simms, hadn’t even bothered come to say hello. By birthright as the eldest daughter, Pawter should someday be the ‘Seyah’ of their lands and holdings. But since she’d been exiled, John wasn’t sure if the land, the title, and the spot on the council of the Nine would be passed on to her sister, or if birthright trumped everything that had happened in her past. 

While Pawter spoke privately with her father, the Simms’ butler had shown John around the estate. When he’d seen their swimming pool, John had quickly made excuses to skip the rest of the tour. Seeing so much clean water in one spot was so shocking that he’d lost his limited natural inhibitions. The instant he was alone, he’d stripped down and gotten in the water.

Three minutes later his moment of bliss was ruined when Pawter came in, clearly agitated and rambling.

“We need to get you some clothes and start going over the rituals. Dad has organized a Qresh family dinner, and everyone has to attend by custom. Look, I know this probably sounds crazy to you but…” She stopped mid-rant and looked him up and down. “…are you naked?”

“No…” Clearly she wasn’t buying that, so he muttered, “Just my bum.”

“Because you seem pretty naked.”

“Oh, naked.” He used his hands to cover his junk, even if it was under water. “Uh, yeah. I just figured, private pool and all.” He shrugged.

“It’s a family baptismal.” 

“I’ll get out,” he assured her, but then added, “Pawter, your folks are just people. Relax.”

“Has there ever been a woman in your life who responded well to ‘relax’?” She asked, gesturing with her hands in agitation.

“Point taken,” he conceded.

“Adeline Simms is not just people. She’s terrifying.” 

“Hey, you want scary, you should have met my old man the sheriff. He’s why D’avin left home,” John wasn’t sure why he was trying to one up her with a bad parent. In his head it had seemed reassuring, but once it came out, he realized it wasn’t.

Putting a hand on her hip she said, “And when we go to your home planet, I won’t tell you to relax. Get out.”

Sighing, John swam to the edge of the pool where he’d left his clothing. He thought about asking for some privacy before getting out, but Doctor Pawter had seen him naked more than once over the years, so he didn’t bother.

Sighing, she walked over to a small shelf to get him a towel. Once he was dried and dressed, she said, “Come on.” She led him down a hall, up a flight of stairs, and through another two hallways before stepping into a large sitting room. 

John saw her travel bags on the floor next to the couch, and assumed this was Pawter’s designated space for the duration of their visit. It was quite telling that there was no bed. The room had a couch, a desk, a table, and a bathroom off to one side, but no bed. It was her family’s way of telling her she wasn’t welcome to spend the night. Assholes.

Pawter sat at the table and gestured for John to sit as well. Once he was sitting, she started telling him about the rituals. “You and I will arrive first. Once we’re seated, the gong will sound. Then we hold our wine glasses and stand while my sister and Hank arrive. Then once they have their wine glasses we say…”

John held a finger up to stop her and asked with a grin, “Do we ever get to actually eat during this dinner?”

“Johnny,” she said with exasperation. 

“Right. Not the point. I get it.” Then he muttered. “No wonder all you Qreshy are stick thin.”

“Johnny, please be serious, and pay attention. Remember why we’re here.”

As if he could forget. Pawter had been exiled to the colonized moon, Westerly. She was the best, and only, doctor in the small city of ‘Old Town’. Old Town was the roughest city on Westerly. The place was full of thieves, drunks, and pissed off able bodied workers who couldn’t find work. But the people had grown to love their doctor Pawter, and she them. Now the Nine families who controlled all the money and land in the J had put a force field around Old Town. ‘The Wall’ as they called it, kept everyone inside at the mercy of the people controlling the wall. Pawter was certain that the Nine had some kind of nefarious plan, and she was determined to find out what that plan was. Officially she was there to take her place as the next Seyah Simms in line to rule, but that was just a cover, because her loyalties no longer resided with the Nine families. Her loyalties were with the people who had taken her in, not the people who had thrown her out.

John took her hand in his and said with sincerity, “I know. I haven’t forgotten. But honestly, they know I’m a RAC agent. They teach all you Qreshy kids that we’re scoundrels. Your family would be shocked if I got anything right at this dinner. And besides, no one is going to be paying any attention to me if you’re in the room.”

Smiling in spite of herself, she mumbled, “Stop flirting, and pay attention.”

Over the next half an hour, John and Pawter went over the multiple rules and customs for enduring a formal Qresh meal. John tried to pay attention. He really did. But it was all so absurd. When to stand, what to say, and when to eat, just weren’t important when people were literally dying every day in Old Town. These rich assholes were concerned about who sat down first, while other people starved, and John found that he simply couldn’t give a shit. 

They’d gone over it five times with little success, and as they were going over it a sixth time, John noticed Pawter’s eyes darting to the clock every few seconds. About ten minutes before the dreaded dinner party, she suddenly got up and said, “I’ve got to use the restroom.”

But instead of walking to the bathroom, she walked over to pick up her little travel bag and then headed to the bathroom. Frowning, John intercepted her.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Going to the restroom.”

He put a hand on her bag and said, “Not with this, you’re not.”

She yanked it back out of his hands, and hissed, “I need a hit.”

He put his hand back on the bag, and easily ripped it out of her hands. “No. You don’t.”

Glaring, she opened her mouth to speak, but he pointed a finger at her and said, “You told me you needed one hit of pure Jakk per day, and you already had one on the transport ship, so now you’re done.”

“You don’t understand the stress this dinner is causing me.” Using her best Seyah voice Pawter ordered, “Give me the bag.” 

“Hells no.” He put it behind him on the table, keeping his body between the bag and her. “Where is the badass Pawter from the Salt Plains who won her own freedom from Big Bertha in an arm wrestling contest? That Pawter didn’t need a second hit of Jakk to get through the day, and neither do you.”

Getting in his personal space, she glared and said, “That badass is getting another hit, and if you don’t give me my Gods damned bag, I’ll have you escorted off the grounds.”

“You know what?” John said with a deceptively nice smile. “I’ve changed my mind. You do need a hit. Just not a hit of Jakk.” He grabbed her wrist, and towed her towards the bathroom.

She was too startled to react at first, and when she did try to fight back, the fancy high heels she’d put on for the dinner made it nearly impossible to pull away from him without falling.

“Let go!” she hissed, keeping her voice down in case anyone was close enough to hear.

John easily got her into the bathroom, kicked the door shut with his foot, and brought her to the toilet. Without comment, he put his right foot on the seat of the toilet, and tipped her face down across his raised thigh. She gave an undignified little grunt when her stomach hit his leg. She flailed and squeaked once when she realized her feet had come up off the floor, and she grabbed ahold of John’s left leg to keep herself from falling all the way forward. 

Without hesitation he pulled up the skirt of her pretty blue dinner dress, and started firmly smacking her panty-clad backside. 

“Are you… are you spanking me?” she asked incredulously, clearly offended and horrified by the concept of something so undignified. 

“Yep,” he answered, still slapping.

“But that’s…” She squirmed as the shock of what was happening wore off, and the sting started to register. “That’s not something we do on Qresh!”

“Yeah, but it is something we do on Westerly, and you’re just as much a Westy as you are a Qreshy. You do not need a hit of Jakk to get through a stuffy dinner party with your aging parents. What you need is to remember who you are. So you tell me Pawter, what is the Westerly badass inside you going to do about this? Because the Pawter I know wouldn’t let anyone do this to her, RAC agent or not.” He started hitting a lot harder than he had been.

A little yelp came out of her, and her Westerly persona very suddenly kicked in. She jerked her elbow back as hard as she could into John’s ribs. He grunted, and had to pause in the spanking to keep his balance. The second he’d paused, she used both hands to push on his raised thigh, so that her feet touched the ground. Then she immediately hooked one of her legs around his left knee, and yanked it towards the toilet to make the knee buckle. 

They fell to the ground together, with John on his ass, and Pawter on top. While he was still reeling from the shock of falling, she scrambled up and off him. Once she’d take a few steps back, she glared down at him while fixing her skirt and rubbing her ass. 

He grinned up at her and said, “There she is.”

“You’re an asshole John Jaqobis,” she muttered as her glare started to fade.

He got off the floor, dusted himself off, and put both hands on her upper arms to stare meaningfully into her eyes. “And you, Illenore Pawter Simms, are a badass Westerly doctor who can take down a RAC agent. You can face your parents, and do it with confidence.”

Huffing, she nodded. “Fine. You’ve made your point, and… you’re right. I don’t need any Jakk to get through dinner.”

“Good,” He kissed her forehead. “So remind me which fork to use first, and let’s get out there.”

Pawter rolled her eyes. “There’s only one fork, Johnny, we went over that. It’s about when to stand and what to say, not about which fork to use.”

He smiled and winked at her before going to open the bathroom door.

She put a hand on his arm to stop him, and said with a serious glare. “When this is over, you and I are having a serious conversation about who gets to hit who in this relationship.”

“Relationship?” he asked.

When she didn’t immediately say no, he pulled her in for a real kiss. A few seconds later when they both came up for air, he said, “If we’re calling this a relationship, then you have my full permission to smack my ass anytime we’re in bed together.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Tonight then,” she promised.

John’s eyes opened wide with surprise, and a grin slowly spread on his face. “Tonight it is.”

She moved to go out, but instead of opening the door he held up a finger. “But permission or not, I will smack your ass anytime I think you’ve forgotten who you really are.”

She glared daggers at him, but he simply opened the door for her, and gestured for her to go out first. “After you, Seyah Simms.”

Ten minutes later, they were sitting at the dinner table. Ironically John was the one squirming in his chair, but that was nerves, not sore skin. Pawter gave John a nervous little smile.

“You look nice,” he said to help boost her confidence.

“Thanks. Do you remember what we went over?” she asked.

He nodded, but then when the butler rang the little gong, everything they’d talked about went out of his head. He looked at her helplessly.

“Just follow me,” Pawter said with confidence. She picked up her wine glass, stood, and nodded at him when he did the same. 

When John saw that confidence back on her face, he knew they’d figure out how to help the people of Old Town no matter what the outcome of this dinner turned out to be, because together they could do anything. 

The End


End file.
